1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle and tongue combination of the type used in automobiles, airplanes and other vehicles, for retaining an occupant in a seated position within the vehicle at a moment of rapid deceleration. With many of these the buckle is attached to the frame or body of the vehicle by a relatively short rigid or semi-rigid connector, and the cooperating tongue is attached to one or two flexible passenger restraints disposed over the lap, or the lap and chest of the user. In other passenger restraint systems, both tongue and buckle are attached to flexible restraints. Generally the tongue is inserted into the buckle and latched, thereby securing the restraining system about the passenger. Various means have been devised to release the latched tongue. Release of the tongue is effected by lifting the cover of the buckle or depressing a button on its upper surface. This action forces the latching member out of engagement with the tongue, permitting the tongue to be removed from the buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of such buckle and tongue combinations are found in the prior art, practically all of which incorporate a buckle having some type of latching means co-acting with the tongue. Many of these have an independent latching member within a cast metal or predominantly plastic housing, and frequently the connection between the release button or lever, and the latching member, is indirect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rugged and functional safety buckle and tongue combination which cannot be unlatched by the application of stress, yet a buckle wherein the tongue can be released by the application of a minimal effort by the user, even when the buckle is under stress.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a buckle wherein the strength of the connection between the tongue at one end and the attached passenger restraint at the other, is independent of the housing or the secondary components. In the buckle of this invention the tongue is not only latched, but locked to the ferrule, and the ferrule is fixedly attached to a passenger restraint such as a steel cable. The connection is both simple and reliable.